Operação Cavalo de Troia
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Continuação de "Amazonas de Diamante". Após dois anos separados, amazonas e cavaleiros se reúnem novamente para uma nova missão: desmantelar uma organização criminosa cujo chefe é, supostamente, um deus reencarnado.
1. Reunião

**Capítulo I : Reunião**

* * *

Paris, a capital da França era também conhecida como Cidade das Luzes. A cidade era atravessada pelo Rio Sena e era a segunda maior metrópole da Europa. Sendo o maior pólo turístico do mundo, atraía anualmente mais turistas do que qualquer outra cidade. Também era conhecida pelo seu clima romântico que atraía diversos casais do mundo todo.

Pensando nisso, uma silhueta que se encontrava em cima do Arco do Triunfo se aproximou da beirada do monumento.

- Clima romântico... Quanta bobagem... – ela resmungou.

* * *

A Torre Eiffel era o principal símbolo da cidade e havia sido construída em 1889. Àquela hora da noite, as visitações já haviam sido suspensas. Entretanto, um vulto usando uma longa capa preta estava lá admirando a bela paisagem.

- Eu nunca imaginei que Paris fosse tão bonita...

* * *

Notre-Dame era uma catedral gótica e se localizava no centro da cidade. Sua construção havia começado em 1163 e foi dedicada a Mãe de Jesus Cristo, Maria. Apesar do lugar não ser aberto aos turistas à noite, uma pessoa se localizava dentro da catedral. Estava parada em frente ao Portal do Julgamento e observava o trabalho com profunda admiração. Após um longo tempo apenas observando, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos castanho-claros e soltou um pesado suspiro. Colocou o capuz e pegou uma grande caixa que se encontrava ao seu lado. Depois sumiu na escuridão.

* * *

Em Quai d'Orsay um vulto se encontrava. Estava sozinho e o vento forte brincava com seus cabelos e o sobretudo negro. O cais ficava na margem esquerda do Rio Sena e se estendia entre a Torre Eiffel e o Palácio Bourbon. A luz da lua só alcançava uma parte do lugar e onde o vulto estava era exatamente o ponto de transição entre o escuro e o claro. Assim, enquanto metade do seu rosto era iluminado, a outra metade permanecia na escuridão. Após um tempo imóvel, o vulto levantou-se de onde estava sentado: uma espécie de caixa grande. Com facilidade, prendeu a caixa nas costas e começou a andar. Ao mudar a posição, a luz da lua conseguiu iluminar totalmente a figura e cravada na caixa podia-se ver o desenho de uma taça.

* * *

Sofitel Paris Bercy era um hotel de quatro estrelas situado no bairro de Bercy Village. Tinha desde sauna até biblioteca. O bar era rodeado de mesas baixas com cadeirões amplos e confortáveis. No centro havia um grande piano.

Sentada em uma das mesas, uma bela ruiva tomava uma taça de champanhe. Sua beleza atraía a atenção dos homens ao seu redor fato que incomodava profundamente seu acompanhante. O rapaz que usava um elegante terno preto soltou um suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos em um gesto de nervosismo. Sua companheira riu.

- O que foi, Aioros? – ela perguntou.

- Athena jamais deveria ter te designado para essa missão. – ele respondeu sussurrando – Você chama muita atenção!

Amanda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu chamo atenção? Por quê?

- Como por que! Pra começar a cor dos seus cabelos não é algo muito comum, não é?

A ruiva sorriu.

- Pois eu acho que esse não é o problema. Admita, meu amor. Você está se corroendo de ciúmes. – ela falou em tom baixo aproximando o rosto do noivo que, por sua vez, sentiu uma contração no baixo ventre. Corado, o rapaz desviou o olhar.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ele falou com as bochechas vermelhas – Eu vou ver se o resto do pessoal já chegou.

- Vai mesmo? Olha que quando você sair, eu posso ser abordada por um desses bonitões das outras mesas, hein! – a ruiva disse em tom provocante.

Aioros olhou espantado para a noiva. Depois fechou a cara e saiu resmungando, fazendo Amanda cair na gargalhada.

* * *

O cavaleiro de sagitário havia acabado de chegar ao balcão da recepção quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Hey, Oros!

Virando-se, o rapaz deu de cara com Milo e Shura. O espanhol trajava uma calça social preta e blusa social branca. Já o grego usava uma camisa social azul, calça jeans e tênis. Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário observava o traje do amigo escorpião.

- Milo... Você não acha que está um pouco informal demais, não? – Aioros perguntou.

- Eu bem que falei pra ele, mas esse escorpião cabeça-dura não escuta ninguém. – disse Shura.

Milo fez uma careta para o espanhol.

- Me deixa em paz, chifrudinho. Eu estou sexy e é isso o que importa.

- Do que foi que você me chamou, seu aracnídeo beberrão?

- Ora, ora. Mal estão reunidos e já começaram a brigar novamente. – os três ouviram uma voz vinda do hall de entrada. Ao se virarem, deram de cara com Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

- Ah! Carlo! Gustav! – Aioros exclamou animado.

- Estou sabendo, hein Mask! Veio com o Dite. Vou contar pra Talitha quando ela chegar. – Milo disse maldosamente.

- Faça isso e você será um inseto morto. – o italiano falou perigosamente.

- Ui! Que medo! – o cavaleiro de escorpião disse de um jeito um tanto afetado.

- Você vai ver, seu inseto abusado! – Carlo exclamou indo em direção a Milo. Foi então que ouviram mais uma voz conhecida.

- Mas são uns barraqueiros mesmo! – Aioria falou – E aí, mano?

- Aioria! – o sagitário exclamou indo abraçar o irmão que retribuiu o carinho.

- Mas são duas bichonas mesmo! – Milo falou.

- Vejo que seus modos continuam os mesmos de sempre, Milo. – os rapazes ouviram Kamus dizer. O francês havia acabado de chegar ao hotel.

- Kaminho! Você veio! – Milo falou animado.

- E não foi só ele. – Dohko disse a alguns passos atrás de Kamus.

- Dohko! – os rapazes exclamaram juntos.

Todos ali com exceção de Milo estavam vestidos elegantemente. Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Kamus assim como Aioros usavam ternos. Aioria trajava um elegante sobretudo escuro e Dohko usava roupas orientais elegantíssimas que faziam o rapaz ser alvo de olhares maliciosos das mulheres que passavam por ali.

- Aí, Dohko! Arrasando corações, hein! Deixa a Clara saber disso! – Milo brincou fazendo o cavaleiro de libra corar e o cavaleiro de capricórnio fechar a cara.

- Mon Dieu! Cesser de faire cela ! – Kamus exclamou.

- O que ele disse? – Aioria perguntou.

- Ele disse: Meu Deus! Pare de fazer isso! – Afrodite traduziu.

- Mas é só chegar à terra natal que o francês fica todo metido. – os rapazes ouviram a voz de Kanon.

- Kanonzinho! Chega mais que a reunião tá boa! – Milo gritou atraindo a atenção de todos na recepção.

- Comment honte! – Kamus disse com uma mão no rosto.

- E agora Dite? O que ele disse? – o cavaleiro de leão perguntou.

- Que vergonha. – Gustav respondeu – Francamente! Vocês foram designados para uma missão tão importante e mal sabem falar francês? – o cavaleiro disse em tom baixo.

- Estávamos muito ocupados coletando informações nas nossas terras natais! – Carlo disse em um sussurro.

- É isso mesmo! – Milo se intrometeu – Quando nós teríamos tempo para aprender essa língua esquisita?

- Pardon? – falou Kamus.

- Venhamos e convenhamos, Kamus. Sua língua é muito estranha. E esse negócio de ficar fazendo biquinho então? Que coisa mais gay! – Milo disse.

- Milo... Tudo pra você é gay... – Shura falou.

- Freud explicaria isso... – Afrodite provocou.

- É. Provavelmente ele diria que eu quero fazer sexo. – o cavaleiro de escorpião disse.

- E não quer? – foi a vez de Aioria provocar. Como resposta, o cavaleiro de leão obteve do escorpião um sorriso malicioso.

- Por falar nisso, a Aaminah ainda não chegou? – Milo perguntou fazendo Kamus fechar a cara. Oh! Ele não poderia deixar passar aquela oportunidade! O cavaleiro de escorpião nunca perdia a chance de provocar o aquariano.

- É! As meninas ainda não chegaram? Onde está a minha querida cunhadinha? – Aioria perguntou.

- No bar. – o irmão mais velho respondeu – Vamos até lá. Amanda vai ficar feliz em ver vocês novamente.

Os outros rapazes concordaram e se dirigiram ao bar.

* * *

Assim que Aioros saiu, Amanda se perdeu em pensamentos. Apesar de amar o noivo e se divertir muito com ele, a moça sentia falta das amigas. Já fazia mais de dois anos que não se viam e a saudade era forte. Por vezes, a ruiva se pegava pensando em como elas estariam. Se haviam conseguido as armaduras assim como ela. Amanda riu. Claro que haviam conseguido! Suas meninas eram fortes, obstinadas. Jamais desistiriam enquanto não se tornassem Amazonas de Diamante.

Soltando o ar pela boca, a ruiva bebericou o champanhe. Como será que elas estavam agora? Será que Talitha havia definitivamente parado de se machucar? Será que Helena continuava com aquela força brutal? E Aaminah? Será que havia esquecido Kamus? E Clara? Continuava com aquele jeito calmo e mandão de ser? Oh! Sentia tanta falta das amigas! Como queria abraçá-las naquele momento!

Amanda estava tão perdida em seus devaneios que nem percebeu uma figura se aproximar. Ela parou atrás da ruiva e discretamente sacou um punhal da manga e o encostou de leve nas costas da Amazona. A ruiva, sentindo o contato, estreitou os olhos, mas não fez nenhum movimento.

- O que você quer?

A figura atrás dela pressionou a ponta do punhal nas suas costas.

- Me matar em um lugar público não é muito inteligente, sabia?

A figura então se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Amanda:

- E quem disse que eu quero te matar? Só quis te mostrar que você jamais deve baixar a guarda em momento algum. Além do mais, eu não teria coragem de matar a minha irmã.

Demorou um pouco para Amanda associar a voz à dona. Depois, com os olhos arregalados, ela exclamou:

- Aaminah!

A marroquina guardou rapidamente o punhal na manga. A brasileira se virou e mirou a amiga. Segundos depois, constatou que Aaminah mudara bastante desde a última vez que se viram. A garota estava mais alta e mais bonita do que nunca. Os seios pareciam que haviam crescido mais e Amanda pensou que se eles aumentassem um pouco mais, a amiga passaria a andar curvada devido ao peso. Os cabelos loiros, antes lisos, agora estavam ligeiramente ondulados e chegavam à cintura. Os olhos azuis estavam ainda mais brilhantes.

- Já faz muito tempo, hein Amanda! – Aaminah disse com um belo sorriso. Foi a vez da marroquina observar a amiga. – Minha nossa, garota! Você está com um puta corpo!

Amanda riu sem graça. Sim, ela estava com um belo corpo resultado de anos de treinamento. Seus seios estavam maiores apesar de não tanto quanto os de Aaminah. Os cabelos vermelhos tinham um brilho muito bonito assim como os olhos castanhos. A moça trajava um vestido vermelho justo que acentuava suas belas curvas. Amanda havia se tornado uma verdadeira _Femme Fatale_.

- Você também está muito bonita, Aaminah. Chegou faz muito tempo? Eu nem percebi a sua presença.

- É claro que não. Estava perdida em pensamentos. Se eu quisesse poderia ter te matado rapidamente.

- Ora! Que metida!

- É verdade! Menina, você não tem noção de como o meu treinamento rendeu. Cara, Saga pegou pesado comigo... – a marroquina disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Você soube? Ele se tornou Mestre do Santuário assim que voltou depois de treinar você. – Amanda disse.

- É mesmo? – Aaminah falou após pedir um drink – Já faz um ano que eu não o vejo. Nós não mantivemos contato após o primeiro ano de treinamento.

- É, eu sei. Parte do treinamento.

- Eu achei que o Aioros que seria o Grande Mestre... – Aaminah comentou bebericando a bebida.

- Ele recusou.

- Hum... E essa recusa tem a ver com certa ruiva de olhos castanhos? – a loira provocou.

- Talvez... - a brasileira disse com um sorriso. Aaminah riu.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta dessa sua risada, Aaminah!

- E de mim? Não sentiu falta, não? – as duas ouviram uma voz conhecida.

- Júlia! – as garotas exclamaram juntas.

- E aí, povo? Sentiram a minha falta?

A leonina estava parada a poucos metros das suas amigas. Sua estatura continuava a mesma, mas seu corpo estava mais definido. Os cabelos, outrora longos, agora estavam curtos e repicados, dando à moça um ar jovial.

- Aí, Jú! Continua peituda como sempre, hein! – Amanda brincou.

- Há! Morra de inveja, sua despeitada! – a outra rebateu com uma frase ambígua. Aaminah riu.

- Como eu senti falta disso! – a marroquina comentou.

- Ai, ai! Quanto sentimentalismo! – as meninas ouviram a voz de Helena. Amanda e Aaminah quase caíram da cadeira quando viram a grega. Helena tinha os cabelos curtos. Curtíssimos. Estilo "Joãozinho". Contudo, o que poderia tê-la feito parecer um homem, deu à garota uma sensualidade incrível.

- Oh...

- Meu...

- Deus!

- Ora, gente! Eu sei que sou gostosa! – Helena disse.

- Caraca! Você ficou demais! – Júlia exclamou.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria processar o seu cabeleireiro. – Aaminah brincou.

- HáHáHá! Muito engraçado, sua invejosa! – a grega falou, mas não tinha nenhum traço de irritação na voz. Pelo contrário. Parecia estar mais feliz do que nunca.

- Ai, ai! Mal se reencontraram e já estão batendo boca! – uma voz conhecida falou. Quando se viraram, as meninas deram de cara com Clara. – Quatro mulheres vestidas tão elegantemente e batendo boca. Tsc Tsc Tsc. – a moça disse se referindo aos trajes das amigas. Helena vestia um belíssimo vestido prateado. Já Aaminah usava um elegante terninho preto. Júlia, por sua vez, trajava um belo vestido verde musgo.

- Vejam só! Não é que a aluna de Dohko fica bem em um vestido chique?! – Helena provocou. Clara trajava um lindo vestido marrom que combinava com suas madeixas, que estavam na altura do pescoço. A garota agora tinha uma franja repicada e seu corpo continuava tão belo quanto antes.

- Sou chique, meu bem! – Clara exclamou arrancando risadas das amigas.

- Bom, agora só falta aquela anã de jardim para completar. – Júlia disse.

- Do que foi que você me chamou, sua gata idiota? – Talitha perguntou se aproximando das meninas.

- Talitha! – as garotas exclamaram alegremente ao ver a última integrante do grupo se aproximar. A moça tinha os cabelos longos e muito brilhantes. Os seios haviam aumentado assustadoramente chegando quase ao tamanho dos de Aaminah. A moça reunia a inocência e a libido.

- Minha nossa, Talitha! Máscara da Morte que se cuide! – Helena exclamou olhando a amiga de cima a baixo. A síria usava uma saia que ia até a canela com uma fenda do lado esquerdo mostrando a perna bem torneada.. A blusa era escura e decotada e mostrava aquilo que todo homem gostaria de tocar: um belo par de seios.

- Podem dizer: eu estou ou não estou um arraso? – a garota falou dando uma voltinha em si mesma.

- Pena que continua baixa. – Júlia provocou.

- Droga, Júlia! Por que você tinha que lembrar da minha baixa estatura?

- É para isso que eu estou aqui, minha querida!

- Vocês não vão come... – mas Amanda parou de falar assim que escutou vozes conhecidas. Instantes depois, um grupo de belos homens entrou no recinto.


	2. Operação Cavalo de Tróia

**Capítulo II: Operação Cavalo de ****Troia**

* * *

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu entre os dois grupos. Cada um pensava no que dizer após dois anos separados.

- Bem...

- Ah...

- Aaminah! Você está mais gostosa do que nunca! – Milo exclamou alto atraindo a atenção de todos no recinto.

- E vejo que você não mudou nada, Milo! – Aaminah falou com um sorriso radiante para logo depois ir de encontro ao amigo.

Júlia, imitando a amiga, correu para os braços de Aioria assim como Clara fez com Dohko fazendo Shura amarrar a cara. Helena olhava a tudo com uma expressão divertida. Já Talitha parecia não saber o que fazer. Carlo olhava meio hesitante para a síria.

- Vá abraçar a sua garota. – Gustav cochichou para o amigo.

Hesitante, Máscara da Morte se aproximou de Talitha que tinha as faces coradas.

- O-Oi. – o cavaleiro falou.

- Oi. – a amazona respondeu.

- Como passou esse tempo? Bem?

- S-Sim.

Helena rolou os olhos ao ver aquela lenga-lenga.

- Beija logo ele, Talitha! – a grega exclamou fazendo Talitha corar furiosamente.

- Por que você não segue o conselho da sua amiga e me beija? – Milo provocou a marroquina.

- Sai fora, escorpião! – Aaminah falou rindo enquanto empurrava o rosto do cavaleiro com a mão.

- Eu detesto interromper esse momento lindo – Kamus disse com certa irritação – Mas temos assuntos a tratar com Athena. É para isso que estamos aqui, lembram?

- Você definitivamente é um estraga-prazer, Kamus. – Aioria falou com um braço em volta da cintura de Júlia.

Kamus meramente grunhiu.

* * *

Cavaleiros e amazonas se dirigiram para fora do salão. Dividiram-se em dois grupos para pegar os elevadores que os levariam para a cobertura. Como eram muitas pessoas em cada elevador, os defensores de Athena ficaram ligeiramente apertados.

- Ai que saco! Isto aqui está parecendo uma lata de sardinha! – Aaminah reclamou.

- OLHA ESSA MÃO BOBA! – Júlia e Amanda exclamaram juntas.

- Desculpe! – Aioria e Aioros falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- MILO! VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO EM MIM DE PROPÓSITO! – Aaminah gritou enfurecida.

- Prove! – o escorpião provocou.

- Você vai provar a minha mão na sua cara assim que eu sair desse elevador apertado, seu abusado!

- Aaminah! Pare de se mexer! – Amanda reclamou.

- Ai! Alguém pisou no meu pé! – Kanon reclamou.

- MILO! PARE JÁ DE PASSAR A MÃO EM MIM!

- Que saco, Aaminah! Fica parada! – Júlia falou – Ai! Quem me deu uma cotovelada?

- Mon Dieu... – Kamus suspirou.

No segundo elevador as coisas não pareciam estar melhores.

- Puta que pariu! Que lugar mais apertado eu fui me meter! – Helena exclamou irritada.

- Helena! Olha a boca! Mú não vai gostar nada disso. – Dohko repreendeu.

- E ele está aqui por acaso? Ele só vai saber se uma certa candinha fofoqueira libriana contar!

- Não fale do meu mestre desse jeito! – Clara se intrometeu.

- Fica na sua, Clara! Ninguém te chamou na conversa! – a grega falou.

- Parem de brigar, vocês duas! – Shura falou.

- E você não se mete, Shura! – Helena voltou a dar um fora.

- Parem de se mexer tanto, suas pirralhas! – Máscara da Morte gritou, irritado.

- É isso mesmo! – Talitha disse.

- É claro que você tinha que apoiar o maridinho, né?! – Helena voltou a alfinetar.

- Ele não é meu marido! – Talitha exclamou envergonhada.

- Parem de se mexer pelo amor de Zeus! – alguém gritou e acabou empurrando Talitha que ficou empresada em Máscara. A garota então sentiu algo crescer entre as pernas do rapaz.

- Me-Me desculpe! – ela exclamou muito envergonhada se recompondo.

Afrodite deu um risinho discreto.

- Pelo amor de Zeus! Esse elevador não chega, não? Eu não consigo respirar! – alguém gritou.

- Tô com calor! – outra pessoa disse.

Athena, Mú, Shaka e Aldebaran esperavam em frente aos elevadores no último andar. Apesar dos elevadores ainda não terem chegado, podia-se ouvir claramente as vozes dos cavaleiros e das amazonas.

- Eu tenho claustrofobia!

- Quem passou a mão em mim?

- AAAHHH! Alguém peidou!

- Que nojooooo!

- Jesus amado! Faça com que esse elevador chegue logo!

- Desde quando você acredita em Jesus?

- Se Zeus não me salva então eu apelo para o próximo!

- Eca! Você tá suando que nem um porco! Não encosta em mim!

- Eu quero a minha mãe!

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo dentro desses elevadores? – Aldebaran perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Estou com medo de descobrir. – Mú falou.

- Milo! Pare de passar a mão em mim!

- Você também, Aioria!

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Aioros! Você é tão pervertido quanto esses dois! Pensa que eu não estou percebendo? Desencosta já!

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! Não tenho culpa se isso aqui está cheio! E não me compare com o aracnídeo!

- Hey! Não me metam no meio, não!

- Parem de se mexer pelo amor de todos os santos!

- Esses realmente são meus cavaleiros e amazonas? – Athena perguntou chocada.

- Receio que sim, senhora. – Shaka disse.

- Eca! Que cheiro é esse?

- Ah! Eu vou desmaiar!

- Quantos andares tem essa merda?

Um barulhinho se fez ouvir indicando que ambos os elevadores haviam chegado. Quando as portas se abriram, um bando de mulheres e homens caiu uns em cima dos outros.

- Sai de cima de mim!

- Como eu vou sair? Tem um armário em cima de mim!

- Kanon! Pare já de olhar a minha calcinha!

- Você que está aí toda arreganhada!

- Kanon! Olha esse linguajar!

- Cala a boca! Você não está em posição de brigar com ninguém!

- Hey, Shura! Eu achei que quem gostava de ficar de quatro era o Dite!

- Não me metam nisso!

- Eu vou arrebentar a sua cara!

- Cai dentro!

- Saiam de cima de mim!

- Kanon! Pare já de olhar a calcinha da minha namorada!

- Ai! Alguém me chutou!

- Milo! Pare já de passar a mão em mim!

- Caham. – fez Athena.

- Já mandei sair de cima, cacete!

- Eca! Não encosta em mim! Você está suado que nem um porco!

- Me dá um abraço então!

- Sai fora!

- CAHAM! – fez Athena.

Os cavaleiros e amazonas então olharam para cima. A deusa estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta bagunça? – ela perguntou.

Rapidamente os defensores de Athena se recomporam. Talitha acenou animadamente para Shaka enquanto Helena sorria para Mú que retribuía o gesto.

- Vamos entrar. – a deusa da sabedoria falou.

* * *

Os cavaleiros de ouro e as amazonas de diamante se dirigiram a um imenso salão. Lá dentro, havia uma enorme mesa, um retroprojetor e uma tela. Athena mandou seus defensores sentarem. A deusa sentou na cabeceira da mesa.

- Já faz muito tempo, não? – ela começou – Estou orgulhosa por terem se tornado amazonas, meninas.

- Estamos muito honradas por protegê-la, senhora. – Aaminah disse polidamente.

Athena sorriu para a moça.

- Estou muito feliz por ver todos reunidos novamente. Vocês sabem por que estão aqui?

Alguns confirmaram com a cabeça enquanto outros negaram.

- Há mais de um ano a Fundação Graad está investigando uma organização que age em todo o mundo. Ela está relacionada com várias coisas como tráfico de armas e drogas, por exemplo.

- Com todo o respeito, senhora – foi a vez de Amanda falar – Mas o que essa organização tem a ver com a gente?

Athena olhou séria para a jovem. Não pela interrupção, mas pelo o que ela iria falar em seguida.

- Porque o chefe dessa organização pode ser um deus reencarnado assim como eu.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio no recinto. Todos pareceram entender.

- A missão de vocês é a seguinte – Athena continuou – Vocês irão investigar mais a fundo essa organização.

Todos os presentes concordaram.

- Vocês irão se infiltrar. Fingir serem iguais a eles. Farão de tudo para descobrirem o que puderem, entenderam?

- Sim. – todos disseram juntos.

- Quero saber tudo sobre esse chefe dessa organização. Os dados que conseguimos coletar ainda não dizem muito. Tudo o que temos estão nessas pastas em frente a vocês.

Amazonas e cavaleiros olharam para as pastas.

- A operação começa agora e ela se chamará Operação Cavalo de Troia!

- Que nome sugestivo... – Helena cochichou para Clara enquanto lembrava-se da famosa história.

- Mais uma coisa... – a deusa falou.

Todos esperaram ansiosos. Athena então abriu um largo sorriso.

- Sejam todos bem-vindos de volta!


	3. Esta não é uma canção de amor

**Capítulo III: Esta não é uma história de amor**

* * *

O suntuoso salão de mármore estava ricamente ornamentado de dourado. Preso ao teto, bem no meio do salão estava um enorme lustre dourado com inúmeras lâmpadas. Dezenas de mesas redondas se encontravam espalhadas pelo salão. Cobertas com seda branca com detalhes em dourado, as mesas tinham em seu centro pequenos vasos de flores. Tudo dourado. Um palco havia sido montado em um canto do salão e uma singela orquestra tocava uma melodia harmoniosa e suave. As janelas, todas muito altas mais pareciam portais, estavam todas abertas e a brisa fresca de verão adentrava no salão balançando as finas cortinas brancas. Do lado de fora, pela varanda, podia-se ver o jardim muito bem cuidado sob a luz da lua cheia.

Dentro do salão, estavam as maiores celebridades não só de Paris como de outras importantes cidades do mundo. O prefeito de Paris, Jean Dulourt e sua mulher Gabrielle, o ministro de Defesa, Renan Jardel e sua esposa Millene, o primeiro-ministro inglês Andrew Smith, o maior empresário do Japão, Akira Osakawa e uma série de outras celebridades.

Um jovem casal estava parado na entrada do salão enquanto aguardavam sua vez para entrarem. François Brieuse e Sophie Brieuse eram o tipo de casal de dar inveja em qualquer um. Bonitos e elegantes atraíam olhares de qualquer um que passasse. Enquanto aguardavam, Sophie, em um gesto de nervosismo, passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

- Acalme-se. – François sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu estou tentando, mas você não pode me culpar. É a minha primeira missão. – Sophie respondeu ajeitando o terninho preto.

- Não há nada com o que se preocupar. E melhore o sotaque. Ainda não está convincente. – François falou entregando logo em seguida os convites para a recepcionista. Após checar os nomes, a mulher deixou que passassem.

- Chato! – Sophie exclamou baixinho e adentrou no salão de braços dados a François.

* * *

Manoela Álvarez estava sentada em uma das mesas e bebericava um drink. Toda aquela situação estava entediante demais para ela. A orquestra dava sono, a bebida não estava lá grandes coisas e, para completa,r ela estava sozinha. Manoela podia ver Pablo Santiago olhar para ela vez ou outra.

- Idiota... – ela murmurou enquanto bebia mais um gole.

Ao longe, Manoela pôde distinguir a figura de Ariel Carmela. A mulher estava linda! Vestia uma blusa decotada e uma saia com um generosa fenda. Parecia perdida e temerosa. Manoela quis ir até ela e ajudá-la, mas sabia que não podia. Ficou então a observá-la enquanto bebia seu drink.

* * *

Mais um jovem casal havia acabado de entrar no salão. Prometheus e Celena Dejanir estavam de braços dados e caminhavam elegantemente pelas mesas do salão. Vez ou outra, Prometheus arrancava suspiros das mulheres que passavam.

- Está vendo como eu sou belo? – ele provocou a companheira.

Celena rolou os olhos. De todos os homens do planeta, seu companheiro tinha que ser Prometheus...

Ambos caminharam até a mesa onde o casal Brieuse estava. François estava sentado e observava, compenetrado, a orquestra tocar. Já Sophie tinha um semblante irritado. Com braços e pernas cruzados, a mulher bufava insistentemente.

- Minha nossa! Quanta animação! – Prometheus falou assim que chegaram perto da mesa onde o outro casal estava.

- Dá pra ver o quanto estão apaixonados um pelo outro. – Celena disse sentando-se ao lado de Sophie.

- Eu bem disse para Athena que não era uma boa ideia me colocar junto do Kamus – Aaminah disse baixo só para os presentes da mesa ouvirem – Mas ela me escutou? Nãããooo.

Helena riu. Apesar de Milo ser arrogante e convencido, pelo menos ela não estava brigada com ele do jeito que Aaminah estava com Kamus.

- Fique você sabendo que eu também não estou satisfeito em ter você como esposa. Mesmo que seja tudo uma farsa. – Kamus falou gélidamente.

Aaminah sentiu-se ofendidíssima. Então Kamus achava que ela não era mulher pra casar? Irritada, a marroquina levantou-se enquanto olhava feio para o francês.

- Aonde vai? – Helena perguntou.

- Ao banheiro. – a outra respondeu ainda olhando feio para o companheiro.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não é preciso. – Aaminah respondeu sorrindo para a amiga. Logo em seguida, pegou a bolsa e saiu.

- É, François. Realmente você tem muito jeito com as mulheres. – Prometheus disse colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Kamus nada disse. Voltou a olhar a orquestra tocar. Mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali.

* * *

Isabella Rhie estava absolutamente deslumbrante em seu vestido vermelho. Assim que entrou no salão, várias cabeças masculinas se voltaram para olhá-la. Sorrindo sedutoramente para os presentes, a mulher caminhou sensualmente pelo salão. Parou em frente à mesa de frios e começou a beliscar. Definitivamente algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

* * *

Ao longe, Aquiles Alcin observava a mulher no vestido vermelho. Ela era tudo o que ele sempre quis: bonita, engraçada, autêntica, sensível...

- Terra chamando irmão! Terra chamando irmão! – Dario brincou.

- O quê foi? – Aquiles perguntou para o irmão.

- Você está aí com essa cara de bobo. Até parece que nunca viu a Amanda. Está certo que ela está muito gostosa naquele vestido vermelho...

- Hey!

- O quê? Eu estou elogiando! Mesmo porque a Júlia é muito mais bonita!

- Não é nada!

- Qual é! Não queira comparar a Júlia com a Amanda.

- É claro que não. Amanda dá de dez a zero na Júlia.

- Não dá nada!

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso? – Erik disse irritado.

- Erik tem razão. Essa discussão não tem cabimento – Giovanni falou – Todos aqui sabem que a Talitha é a melhor.

- Não é! – os irmãos Alcin responderam juntos.

- E lá vamos nós de novo... – Erik disse.

* * *

Milena Duarte havia acabado de chegar à festa. Sozinha. Ela detestava chegar sozinha aos lugares. Por que Athena não havia designado um parceiro para ela? Não precisava ser Aioria, mas pelo menos alguém que pudesse fazer companhia. A jovem avistou muitas figuras conhecidas. Pôde ver Helena em uma mesa com Milo e Kamus; Clara bebericando um drink em uma outra mesa; Aioros e Aioria discutindo sobre alguma bobagem e logo em seguida Máscara da Morte se intrometendo na conversa dos dois irmãos. Júlia riu. Aqueles rapazes pareciam um bando de crianças grandes. A jovem também viu Shura olhar vez ou outra para Clara. Oh, sim! Agora o espanhol estava sentindo falta de Clara? Bem feito para ele!

Júlia caminhou até a mesa de frios e parou ao lado de Amanda.

- Como está? – ela perguntou sussurrando.

- Nervosa e você? – a ruiva respondeu baixo.

- Também. Mas tudo vai dar certo você vai ver.

- É, eu sei.

- É melhor eu ir. Ninguém pode suspeitar que nos conhecemos e você pelo visto não vai sair tão cedo dessa mesa de frios.

- Hey!

Quando Aaminah estava saindo do banheiro, ela avistou Kamus. Conversando com uma mulher. No mesmo instante, a marroquina fechou a cara. Quem aquele francês metido pensava que era? Tudo bem que eles não estavam casados de verdade, mas teoricamente eles eram marido e mulher e teoricamente ele deveria respeitá-la. Quer dizer que era só ela sair por alguns instantes para ir ao banheiro que ele já corria para outra mulher? A loira caminhou até o casal disposta a dar um show quando foi abordada por um moreno alto de olhos azuis. No mesmo instante, ela se esqueceu de Kamus.

- Boa-noite! Estive observando a senhora desde que chegou. Chamo-me Alecto Estil. Qual o seu nome, senhora?

- Aami...- a loira começou a dizer, hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis do rapaz. Logo em seguida, ela percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo e tratou de consertar – Sophie. Chamo-me Sophie Brieuse.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Brieuse. – Alecto disse beijando a mão de Aaminah, que corou levemente e não pôde deixar de perceber o quanto o rapaz era educado.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhor Estil.

- É uma pena que a senhora esteja com seu marido. Se não, eu iria convidá-la para tomar alguma coisa.

Sophie olhou de relance para seu suposto marido. Kamus ainda conversava com a mulher desconhecida.

- Parece que o senhor Brieuse está muito ocupado. Creio que ele não irá se incomodar se o senhor me levar para tomar alguma coisa.

Logo em seguida, a senhora Brieuse saiu de braços dados ao senhor Estil.

* * *

Manoela estava na sua terceira bebida e começava a sentir os efeitos do álcool. Mesmo assim, a mulher continuou a beber. A festa estava um tédio e ela sequer podia ir conversar com as amigas. Tudo culpa da maldita "_Operação Cavalo de Troia_". A mulher terminou de beber o drink em um só gole e fechou os olhos. O que seu querido mestre iria dizer caso a visse bebendo daquele jeito? Provavelmente teria um ataque histérico. A ex-pupila de Dohko riu com o pensamento e se lembrou do treinamento que recebera quando estava em Rozan.

**Flashback**

_Já fazia bem umas duas horas que Clara estava ali treinando e não havia conseguido progredir sequer um pouco. Dohko já estava ficando impaciente com a pupila. Mas o que ele queria? Podia ser fácil para ele mudar o curso daquela cachoeirinha, mas para ela... Para ela aquilo era algo impossível! Ela ainda não tinha nível de cosmo suficiente para aquilo! Onde Dohko estava com a cabeça?_

_- Vamos, Clara! Mais uma vez! – Dohko ordenava ligeiramente impaciente. Onde havia ido parar aquele mestre calmo e compreensivo?_

_- Já disse que não consigo! – ela berrou irritada._

_- Consegue sim! Tente de novo!_

_Bufando, Clara cerrou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Sentiu uma onda de calor invadir todo o seu corpo. Quando achou que estava pronta, ela liberou todo o seu cosmo se concentrando em mudar o curso da água. Absolutamente nada aconteceu._

_Suspirando, Dohko falou:_

_- Por hoje chega. É melhor voltarmos._

_Deprimida por ter falhado mais uma vez, Clara assentiu e seguiu o mestre para a cabana. Ambos jantaram silenciosamente. Logo depois, Dohko se despediu dizendo que já iria se deitar. Clara assentiu e desejou boa noite ao mestre. Disse que não iria deitar naquele momento, que iria para fora observar as estrelas. Dohko sorriu de leve para a discípula e foi embora._

_Clara estava já a uns dez minutos sentada perto da porta de entrada da cabana observando o céu estrelado. O céu de Rozan era tão bonito... Aquele lugar lhe trazia tanta paz de espírito... Mestre Dohko havia sido muito bondoso com ela levando-a para treinar em um lugar tão maravilhoso. Na verdade, Dohko havia sido muito bom com ela o tempo todo. Mesmo quando ela aprontava. Ele ficava irritado, brigava para logo em seguida se arrepender e pedir mil desculpas. Dohko a tratava muito bem e nunca havia desrespeitado-a. Por mais irritado que estivesse e por mais motivos que Clara houvesse dado. Por isso, ela queria fazer tudo certo para que ele se orgulhasse dela. Assim sendo, ela tinha que dar o seu melhor para conseguir a armadura._

_Decidida, Clara se levantou e foi até a cachoeira. Concentrou-se e tentou mudar o curso da água. Falhou. Tentou uma segunda vez. Falhou novamente. Tentou de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Tentaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias até ela conseguir. Assim, ficaria um passo mais próximo de sua armadura. Clara treinou até o dia clarear. Seu corpo já estava exausto. Decidindo parar, ela retomou o caminho para a cabana. Não havia conseguido daquela vez, mas tentaria mais tarde novamente. Deu dois passos e desabou no chão._

_Quando acordou, ela estava deitada em sua cama e as roupas, antes molhadas, haviam sido trocadas por umas mais secas. Olhou pela janela e constatou que já devia ser quase final de tarde. Um pouco confusa, Clara se levantou. Sentiu a cabeça pesada e soltou um gemido._

_- Você deveria descansar mais. – ela ouviu a voz do seu mestre._

_- Mestre Dohko! Foi o senhor quem me trouxe de volta para a cabana? – ela perguntou ainda sentindo a cabeça pesada. Viu Dohko lhe sorrir e se encaminhar até ela. O rapaz parou ao lado dela, deitou-a novamente na cama de forma gentil, puxou o lençol para cobri-la melhor e lhe deu um beijo terno na testa fazendo a jovem corar._

_- Você é uma boa menina, Clara. – ele disse._

**Fim do Flashback**

Sim, Dohko sempre fora muito bondoso e gentil com ela. Sempre reconhecera seu esforço. Sempre cuidara dela. Clara devia muito a Dohko. Muito mesmo. Pensando em seu mestre, a jovem desistiu de pegar o quarto drink. Devia "manter a mente sóbria" como seu mestre sempre lhe dizia. Ela riu. Céus! Realmente havia passado muito tempo com o cavaleiro de libra!

* * *

Ariel sentia-se totalmente perdida. Olhava tudo a sua volta assustada. Viu muitos rostos conhecidos, mas sabia que não podia ir até seus amigos. Athena havia deixado claro que para o plano dar certo, era necessário manter o mínimo de contato em público para não levantar suspeitas.

A morena viu seu namorado – que agora atendia pelo nome de Giovanni Matarazzo – discutir com Aioros e Aioria. Com um aperto no peito, ela também viu Afrodite falar alguma coisa logo em seguida para Máscara da Morte e este rir. Talitha, ou Ariel, não sabia direito o que pensar naquele momento. Havia ficado mais de dois anos fora. Ela tinha quase certeza de que Máscara da Morte havia ido para a cama com Afrodite nesse meio tempo. Não o culpava; afinal foram dois longos anos. Entretanto, a ideia não a agradava nem um pouco. No primeiro instante em que o vira, Talitha não sabia se corria para os braços de Carlo ou se o tratava como no início do treinamento. Parecia que o cavaleiro de ouro também tinha dúvidas quanto à maneira de agir. Para a amazona, isso foi a evidência de que algo tinha acontecido entre ele e o cavaleiro de peixes.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notou um garçom se aproximar e oferecer-lhe uma taça de champanhe. Relutante, a moça aceitou.

- Com os cumprimentos do senhor Kafanos. – o garçom disse indicando com a cabeça uma mesa no final do salão. Depois se retirou.

Talitha olhou para a mesa e viu um belo rapaz loiro entre duas lindas mulheres. Parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ela. Tímida, a morena agradeceu com um aceno e bebeu o líquido que desceu queimando sua garganta.

* * *

Aaminah estava encantada com Alecto. O moreno era muito engraçado e possuía um sorriso extremamente sedutor. Também era uma pessoa fácil de conversar, fato que o fazia ainda mais atraente. A marroquina estava adorando aquele momento. Até seu suposto marido aparecer.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Kamus perguntou friamente enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Eu e o senhor Estil estamos conversando. – Aaminah respondeu seca.

- E creio que a conversa deve estar realmente muito engraçada, pois do outro lado do salão eu estou ouvindo suas risadas, ma chérie.

A loira fechou a cara para o francês.

- Oh, sim! O senhor Estil é _muito_ engraçado, _mon chéri_. – ela respondeu provocando o outro que, por sua vez, fez uma careta diante da resposta.

- Pelo visto eu estou atrapalhando... – Alecto começou a dizer.

- Não, não está. – Aaminah disse ainda olhando para Kamus.

- Não se preocupe senhor Estil. Eu e minha esposa estamos de saída. – o francês respondeu ainda olhando para a amazona.

- François... – Aaminah começou a dizer, mas foi puxada para fora da mesa por Kamus.

O cavaleiro de aquário praticamente arrastou a suposta esposa pelo salão só parando quando ambos já estavam na pista de dança. Kamus a enlaçou pela cintura e começou a conduzi-la. Aaminah, por sua vez, estava atônita. O que tinha sido tudo aquilo, afinal? Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, havia visto Kamus de Aquário reagir daquela maneira. Ela não sabia se ficava irritada ou feliz com a cena de ciúmes. Optou pela primeira opção.

- O que diabos foi aquilo, Kamus? Eu não sou sua propriedade, sabia? – ela sussurrou irritada no ouvido do rapaz, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Você é supostamente a minha esposa, Aaminah. Deveria me respeitar. Em vez disso, o que você faz? Fica rindo para um homem totalmente desconhecido. – ele sussurrou e foi a vez de Aaminah sentir um arrepio pela espinha.

- Oh! Você quer falar de respeito? Se alguém aqui não respeitou seu suposto cônjuge foi você que estava todo se querendo para aquela sirigaita!

- Quem? – Kamus perguntou confuso.

- Aquelazinha com quem você estava conversando quando eu saí do banheiro!

- Ah! Eleonora!

- Hunf! – Aaminah bufou ao ouvir Kamus falar com tanta intimidade sobre a desconhecida.

- Eu e ela somos amigos de infância. Antes de ir para o santuário, ela era quem brincava comigo. Nós somos como dois irmãos.

Aliviada, a amazona soltou o ar pela boca no mesmo instante que a música mudava. Ela então sentiu o rapaz trazê-la mais para perto dele.

_**I should have seen it coming when the roses died**_

_**Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes**_

_**I should have listened when you said good night**_

_**You really meant good bye**_

_(Eu deveria ter notado quando as rosas morreram_

_Deveria ter visto o fim do verão em seus olhos_

_Eu deveria ter ouvido quando você disse boa noite_

_Você realmente estava dando adeus)_

_**Baby ain't it funny how you never ever learn to fall**_

_**You're really on your knees when you think you're**_

_**standing tall**_

_**But only fools are know-it-alls and I've played that**_

_**fool for you**_

_(Baby, não há divertimento nisto, é como nunca saber_

_Que você está realmente aos seus pés_

_Quando você pensa que está se erguendo_

_Mas somente os tolos são os sabe-tudo_

_E eu brinquei de tolo para você)_

A música tocava suavemente. Os dois jovens dançavam esquecidos de tudo a sua volta.

_**I cried and cried**_

_**There were nights that I died for you baby**_

_**I tried and I tried to deny it that your love drove me**_

_**crazy baby**_

(Eu chorei e chorei

E houve noites que eu morri pôr você baby

Eu tentei e tentei negar que

Seu amor guiava-me loucamente... baby)

_**If the love that I got for you is gone**_

_**If the river I've cried ain't that long**_

_**Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong**_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_(Se o amor que eu tinha pôr você se acabou_

_Se o rio que eu chorei não foi suficiente_

_Então eu errei, sim eu errei_

_Esta não é uma canção de amor)_

Inconscientemente, Kamus sorriu. Aquela música retratava exatamente seus sentimentos. Retratava o que ele tinha passado. Quando Aaminah se foi, ele chorou. Chorou durante muitas noites.

_**Baby I thought you and me would**_

_**Stand the test of time**_

_**Like we got away with the perfect crime**_

_**But we were just a legend in my mind**_

_**I guess that I was blind**_

_(Baby, eu pensei que você e eu_

_Poderíamos passar pelo teste do tempo_

_Como nós seríamos sempre um crime perfeito_

_Mas nós fomos apenas uma lenda em minha mente_

_Acho que eu estava cego)_

_**Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade**_

_**The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade**_

_**You and I were the renegades some things never change**_

_(Lembra daquelas noites dançando no baile de mascaras_

_Os palhaços mostravam sorrisos_

_Que jamais poderiam desaparecer_

_Você e eu fomos renegados_

_Algumas coisas nunca mudam)_

Aaminah acreditou que quando ela e Kamus se reencontrassem, tudo ficaria resolvido. Entretanto, ela se enganara. As demonstrações de afeto por parte do cavaleiro eram tão fracas quanto antes de sua partida. A marroquina acreditava que com o passar do tempo, o francês deixara de amá-la. Isso se um dia ele a amou...

_**It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us baby**_

_**And now it's so sad that whatever we had**_

_**Ain't worth saving oh oh oh**_

_(Isso deixou-me tão louco pois_

_Eu procurei essa infelicidade para nós baby_

_Agora isso é tão doloroso que tudo que_

_nós tínhamos não vale a pena guardar)_

_**If the love that I've got for you is gone**_

_**If the river I've cried ain't that long**_

_**Then I'm wrong yes I'm wrong**_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_(Se o amor que eu tinha pôr você se acabou_

_Se o rio que eu chorei não foi suficiente_

_Então eu errei, sim eu errei_

_Esta não é uma canção de amor)_

_**If the pain that I'm feeling so strong**_

_**Is the reason that I'm holding on**_

_**Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong**_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_(Se a dor que estou sentindo é tão forte_

_É a razão pela qual estou esperando_

_Então eu errei, sim eu errei_

_Esta não é uma canção de amor)_

Kamus a amava. Oh, como ele a amava! Se ele tinha dúvidas quando ela partira, o tempo que passaram separados fez com que ele percebesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela ex-pupila. O que ele sentia por ela era forte demais, poderoso demais. Entretanto, ele não poderia jamais deixar-se levar por aquele sentimento. Ele era um cavaleiro de Athena. Sua obrigação era viver para sua deusa e não para outra mulher. Mesmo assim, ele, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de sentir o que sentia por Aaminah. Ela nunca saberia. Disso ele tinha certeza.

_**I cried and I cried**_

_**There were nights that I died for you baby**_

_**I tried and I tried to deny it that**_

_**Your love drove me crazy**_

_(Eu chorei e chorei_

_E houve noites que eu morri pôr você baby_

_Eu tentei e tentei negar que_

_Seu amor guiava-me loucamente... baby)_

Aaminah estava embriagada pelo momento. Sabia que não era certo aquilo, mas não tinha forças de empurrar Kamus e sair de perto dele. Não. Ela queria ficar com ele. Estava adorando a mão do rapaz em sua cintura. Estava adorando sentir o perfume dele. Estava adorando sentir o calor do corpo do cavaleiro. Ela sabia que aquilo tudo era uma farsa. Que eles só estavam mostrando para os outros que eles eram marido e mulher. Ela suspeitava não haver sentimentos por parte de Kamus. Entretanto, ela não se importava. Tudo o que ela queria era aproveitar o momento. Tudo o que ela queria era continuar dançando com o homem que amava.

_**If the love that I got for you is gone**_

_**If the river I cried ain't that long**_

_**Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong**_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_(Se o amor que eu tinha pôr você se acabou_

_Se o rio que eu chorei não foi suficiente_

_Então eu errei, sim eu errei_

_Esta não é uma canção de amor)_

Quantas vezes aquele homem a fizera chorar? Quantas vezes aquele homem a machucara? Naquele momento, ela não queria saber. Ela só queria que aquele instante nunca acabasse. Ela só queria que ele a beijasse. E foi com grande surpresa e espanto que ela sentiu os lábios macios de Kamus pressionarem os seus. Aquilo era real? Ele realmente estava beijando-a?

_**Then I'm wrong yeah I'm wrong**_

_**This ain't a love song**_

_**oh oh oh no no**_

_(Então eu errei, sim eu errei_

_Esta não é uma canção de amor...)_

A música acabou com os dois se beijando suavemente. Aaminah abriu os olhos e se deparou com os orbes claros de Kamus. Ela sorriu. Será que finalmente...?

- Apenas para assegurar a nossa farsa. – o rapaz falou.

* * *

**François Brieuse-****Kamus**

**Sophie Brieuse-****Aaminah**

**Manoela Álvarez-****Clara**

**Pablo Santiago-****Shura**

**Ariel Carmela-****Talitha**

**Prometheus Dejanir-****Milo**

**Celena Dejanir-****Helena**

**Isabella Rhie-****Amanda**

**Aquiles Alcin-****Aioros**

**Dario Alcin-****Aioria**

**Erik-****Afrodite**

******Milena Duarte-****Júlia**

**Giovanni Matarazzo-****Máscara da Morte**


	4. Treinamento

_**Capítulo IV: Treinamento**_

* * *

A infiltração acabou se tornando um tremendo fracasso. Nenhum dos cavaleiros ou amazonas conseguiu informações sobre o suposto deus reencarnado.

Aaminah estava em um café e se passava por uma perfeita francesa. Na cabeça, havia uma boina azul-escura. Um lencinho estava amarrado ao pescoço. A camisa era branca e as calças pantalonas eram da mesma cor da boina. Após o seu relato, ouviu:

- Eu sabia que o Kamus era um idiota, mas dessa vez ele foi longe demais! – Júlia exclamou.

- Aquele pinguim está precisando de uma boa lição. – Helena falou estralando os dedos.

- Coitado do Kamus! Se Helena acertá-lo, ele vai parar lá na Coréia! – Talitha brincou.

- Pelo menos assim ele não brinca com a nossa amiga! – foi a vez de Amanda falar.

- Devo confessar que até eu estou com raiva dele. – Clara disse.

- Ué?! Onde está a paciência e a serenidade que Dohko lhe ensinou? – Helena provocou a amiga.

- Não começa, Helena... – Clara avisou.

As seis amigas estavam dentro do café localizado em uma rua não muito movimentada. Era um bairro afastado, possibilitando, assim, que as amazonas se reunissem sem maiores problemas. Todo cuidado era pouco agora que estavam em missão. Apesar do medo que sentiam, as garotas estavam extremamente animadas. Finalmente, após tanto tempo, elas definitivamente eram amazonas e estavam em uma missão! Não se cabiam de tanta felicidade!

* * *

O tema da conversa passou de Kamus para o treinamento que haviam recebido. Tema esse sugerido por Aaminah, que não aguentava mais ouvir o nome do ex-mestre. A jovem ainda estava muito machucada com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- E então, Helena? Como foi o seu treinamento lá em Jamiel? – Aaminah perguntou.

- Hum? Bom, ele foi...

**Flashback**

_Mú __havia cumprido com a promessa que fizera a Helena. Aplicara na garota um treinamento intenso. Tão intenso que a grega mal estava dando conta do recado._

_- O quê foi, __Helena? Já desistiu? – o cavaleiro perguntou desferindo um soco violento na pupila._

_Helena voou alguns metros para trás. Ela estava levando uma bela surra. Nunca imaginara que seu mestre tinha tamanho poder. De fato, pelo o que ela estava percebendo, durante todo esse tempo, __Mú __havia ocultado sua verdadeira força. Se ele quisesse, teria matado Helena __em questão de segundos nos treinos realizados no santuário._

_A jovem se levantou meio cambaleante e se posicionou para atacar. No entanto, foi só piscar os olhos que um chute certeiro atingiu-a nas costelas. Por Zeus! Todo aquele tempo e ela sequer tinha encostado no __mestre! Tudo o que ela fazia era defender. Defender. Defender. Defender..._

_Mais um chute. Até quando ela ficaria ali apanhando? Suas forças já estavam se esgotando. Mais um pouco e ela iria __desfalecer. Estava impressionada __com o poder de __Mú._

_- Ande, Helena! Você sequer me deu um peteleco! Quer continuar apanhando para homens como o seu pai?_

_Mú __tinha ido longe demais! Ele poderia falar o que quisesse exceto aquilo! Tomada pela raiva repentina, Helena posicionou-se para atacar e, segundos depois, avançava sobre o mestre. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do ariano. Havia conseguido tirar sua pupila do sério. Helena atacou com tudo. O soco desferido por ela foi forte, mas __Mú __defendeu-o facilmente. Em seguida, agarrou seu pescoço elevando-a._

_- Você é fraca. Jamais conseguirá proteger suas amigas._

_Desgraçado! Como ele tinha coragem de dizer aquilo? Helena agarrou com força o braço do cavaleiro e começou a torcê-lo. __Mú __ficou impressionado. Não sabia que a aluna ainda tinha forças suficientes para aquilo. Ele sorriu. Helena trincou os dentes. Seu maldito mestre estava se divertindo com a situação! A grega tentou um chute, mas foi inútil. Tinha que admitir: __Mú __era bom. Ele era muito bom. O cavaleiro jogou-a para longe como se ela fosse uma simples boneca de pano velha._

_- O inimigo irá sempre te provocar –__Mú __disse – E você não deve cair no jogo dele. Não deve nunca deixar que a raiva te domine. __A raiva cega. Terminamos por hoje._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que o Mú fosse durão! – Talitha exclamou.

- Eu também não! Ele nunca aparentou. – Clara comentou.

- Pois ele é. E eu ainda sinto as dores pelo meu corpo. – Helena disse jogando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- E o seu treinamento, Júlia? Como foi? – Amanda perguntou.

- Ah! – Júlia exclamou – Como era de se esperar...

**Flashback**

_Júlia trajava uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Os cabelos estavam molhados e desalinhados, mas a jovem parecia não se importar. Era pôr-do-sol em alguma praia deserta do nordeste brasileiro. __Há horas que ela estava lá, ensopada, tentando aprender a "Explosão Galáctica".__Kanon __era um mestre paciente e lhe explicava inúmeras vezes como a garota deveria aplicar o golpe. Mesmo assim, aquela tarefa estava se tornando demasiadamente difícil para Júlia._

_Percebendo que a moça já dava sinais de cansaço, __Kanon __se aproximou da pupila. Júlia, achando que o mestre iria atacá-la, posicionou-se para defender-se. __Kanon __parou a centímetros dela. Encarou-a diretamente e depois sorriu. Júlia ficou confusa. Aquilo fazia parte do treinamento? Qual era a armadilha? De repente, __Kanon __agarrou-a e suspendeu-a no ar. Júlia soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e, quando se deu conta, estava sendo carregada para o mar. Segundos depois, ela e __Kanon __afundavam na água límpida._

_- Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?! – ela perguntou ao emergir._

_- Brincando! – o geminiano exclamou alegremente enquanto afundava a cabeça da aluna na água._

_Júlia se debatia tentando voltar à superfície. Quando ela botasse as mãos em __Kanon..._

_- Você tem problemas mentais?! – a leonina perguntou assim que tirou a cabeça da água._

_Kanon __riu jovialmente e jogou água na garota._

_- Essa é a segunda parte do treinamento. Chama-se relaxamento!_

_Júlia olhou para __Kanon. O cavaleiro realmente era uma pessoa incrível. Estava admirando o mestre quando recebeu mais um jato de água no meio da cara._

_- Ora seu... – ela disse revidando._

_Os dois ficaram um bom tempo ali jogando água um no outro ao pôr-do-sol naquela praia paradisíaca. Treinamento melhor Júlia não poderia querer._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Kanon realmente é uma graça! – Amanda falou.

- Ih! É melhor o Aioros não ouvir isso! – brincou Clara.

- Quisera eu que o meu mestre tivesse o temperamento do irmão... – Aaminah comentou displicentemente.

- E como foi o seu treinamento, Aaminah? – Talitha perguntou curiosa.

- Menos divertido do que o de Júlia.

**Flashback**

_O clima estava demasiadamente seco. O calor era quase insuportável. __Aaminah __não se lembrava de sua terra ser tão árida. Aquela parte do Marrocos era nova para ela. A jovem estava acostumada ao clima fresco, em parte proporcionado pelos jardins das suntuosas casas do bairro que costumava morar na cidade de Casablanca._

_Ao contrário da imensa casa que costumava morar naquele país, a garota agora vivia em uma singela cabana no meio de um deserto. Além de estar longe das amigas, __Aaminah estava a quilômetros de distância de qualquer coisa tecnológica. A cabana sequer tinha luz elétrica. A __garota e Saga viviam de lampiões. Água quente, nem pensar. Laptop então...Aaminah __sentia falta do seu laptop. Sentia falta __das noites em que passava em seu quarto no santuário navegando na internet. Por vezes, ela e as meninas se reuniam e ficavam até tarde passeando pelos sites. Entravam em páginas culturais, páginas de fofocas de artistas e até páginas com homens em poses sensuais. Clara vivia dizendo que aquilo era um absurdo. Que elas eram __futuras amazonas __e não podiam ficar vendo aquelas coisas._

_- Então vai embora! – Helena exclamava._

_- Mas eu também estou um pouco curiosa... – a libriana dizia arrancando risadas das amigas._

_Agora lá estava __Aaminah: __passando as suas noites olhando o céu estrelado enquanto tremia de frio.__O deserto podia ser insuportavelmente quente durante o dia, mas à noite era terrivelmente frio. Sua única companhia era Saga e os escorpiões que eventualmente apareciam na cabana. A marroquina lembrou-se do seu amigo __Milo. A jovem sentia falta do amigo. Ele podia ser um pervertido de marca maior, mas ainda sim era seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo._

_Quase todas as noites, __Aaminah __ia dormir cheia de dores. O treinamento de Saga era puxado e ele fazia questão de que a aluna aprendesse o golpe "Outra Dimensão". Era um golpe poderoso, mas que exigia muita concentração. Na verdade, a moça já estava quase completando o exercício. Só faltava ela se concentrar mais. Entretanto, aquilo era quase impossível. A aquariana sentia muitas saudades de todos do santuário. Até mesmo de __certo __cavaleiro de aquário. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir._

_Saga era exigente. Muito exigente. Fazia com que __Aaminah __ficasse debaixo do sol escaldante por horas até ver que a moça havia melhorado consideravelmente. Mais de uma vez, a garota havia tido insolação. O geminiano deixava que ela descansasse durante o restante do dia para no dia seguinte começar a sua bateria de exercícios novamente. Certa vez, Saga fizera __com que __Aaminah __corresse 30km debaixo de um sol insuportável. A areia do deserto cortava a pele da moça e ela clamava por água. Mesmo assim, o cavaleiro de gêmeos mostrou-se irredutível. Só deixou que ela descansasse e bebesse água depois que terminasse o exercício. A loira descansou cinco segundos, bebeu um gole de água e desfaleceu. Apesar disso, no dia seguinte, quando Saga mandara que ela corresse 35km, __Aaminah __conseguiu completar o exercício sem arfar tanto. __No outro dia, ela correu 40 km e a areia não incomodava mais._

_Pior do que os exercícios era a ausência das amigas. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, __Aaminah __pegava a pulseira que Amanda fizera. Ficava um tempão admirando o objeto. Depois, beijava-a e amarrava-a ao pulso. Dormia encolhida na cama com a pulseira pressionando seu peito._

_Todas as manhãs, __Aaminah __acordava com Saga cutucando-a. Era muito cedo e o sol sequer tinha nascido. Ainda estava frio __e ela tinha que sair para mais um dia de treinamento. A areia estava gelada, mas ela sabia qu,e em poucas horas, estaria insuportável para pisar mesmo de sapatos. Treinaria até perto do meio-dia quando o calor estaria difícil de aguentar Depois, almoçaria alguma coisa simples para retomar o treinamento. Ao final do dia, quando estivesse exausta, __Aaminah __retornaria para a cabana simples e tomaria um banho frio. Aquela era um a__vida com a qual não estava acostumada, mas se fosse para ter a sua armadura, ela aguentaria até o fim._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Minha nossa! E eu que achei que o meu treinamento que havia sido puxado! – Talitha exclamou.

- E por falar nisso, como foi o seu? – Clara perguntou para a síria.

- Parecido com o da Aaminah.

**Flashback**

_Talitha __não conseguia se acostumar com aquele lugar por mais que tentasse. Era tudo muito sujo e cheio de gente. Morava com __Shaka __em um lugar calmo nos arredores da cidade. Entretanto, invariavelmente, tinha que ir até o centro buscar coisas básicas como comida. E era aí que seu tormento começava. A cidade era muito populosa e confusa. Os barulhos a atormentavam de tal forma que mais de uma vez __Talitha __pedira para não ir até a cidade. Era o resultado do treinamento._

_A síria já esperava por aquele tipo de treinamento. Conhecia o estilo de __Shaka, mas admitia que seu mestre __tornara-se __mais rigoroso depois que foram para a Índia. A jovem passava dias só meditando. No início aquilo era praticamente impossível, mas com o passar do tempo ela foi se acostumando. Apesar disso, sempre que levantava,__Talitha __sentia seu bumbum doer._

_Outro problema com o qual a __moça se deparara havia sido __a ausência de carne. Enquanto estavam no santuário, __Shaka __não implicava com a alimentação da aluna. No entanto, quando pisaram na terra natal do loiro, o cavaleiro de virgem mudara completamente de opinião. Agora, ele era rigoroso com a dieta de __Talitha. Por vezes, mestre e aluna haviam brigado. A moça dizia que o indiano não podia obrigá-la a deixar de comer carne. __Shaka, por sua vez, rebatia dizendo que só estava fazendo o que era melhor e que aquilo fazia parte do treinamento._

_- Treinamento uma ova! –__Talitha __exclamava irritada._

_- Se quer __tanto __assim __comer carne, então vá até a cidade comprar! - o mestre respondia._

_No início, __Talitha __até ia. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, a garota foi desistindo. Ela tinha que andar muito, passar por aquela confusão que era o centro. Tudo para comer carne. Foi então que ela vira que não valia __a __pena. __Aos poucos, a moça foi se acostumando a não comer carne. Percebeu então que até __tinha seus benefícios. Sentia-se mais leve, melhorando, assim, o seu treinamento. Era uma sensação de bem-estar que ela nunca imaginara que fosse possível. Podia não admitir para o mestre, mas até que estava gostando de não comer carne._

_Além da dieta rigorosa e das sessões intensivas de meditação,__Talitha __ainda tinha que se preocupar em aprender os golpes de __Shaka. E ela tinha que admitir: eram bem difíceis e o loiro era bem exigente apesar do seu temperamento calmo. Quando __Talitha __errava vezes seguidas,__o homem brigava com ela, mas não gritava. Falava baixo, sibilando, __o que era ainda mais assustador. Sim, quem conhecia a verdadeira face de __Shaka, __sabia que ele era assustador._

_Além disso, o cavaleiro de virgem falava coisas que __Talitha __ainda não entendia muito bem. Seus ensinamentos eram obscuros para a pobre mente da menina. Várias vezes ela pedira para o mestre repetir e várias vezes ela continuava sem entender. __Talitha __acreditava que jamais conseguiria __ter __o conhecimento que __Shaka __tinha._

_O treinamento da jovem podia não ser tão pesado fisicamente, mas era extremamente exaustivo mentalmente. Mais do que o corpo, o treinamento de __Shaka __visava aprimorar o espírito e isso era algo realmente complicado de se fazer._

**Fim do Flashback**

Foi a vez de Amanda contar parte do seu treinamento para as amigas.

- E então Amanda? Você e o Aioros faziam amor depois dos treinos? – Helena perguntou provocante.

Amanda corou furiosamente.

- Claro que não! – ela exclamou – O Aioros cumpriu com a palavra dele...

**Flashback**

_Estavam sozinhos na arena. Todos já tinham ido embora. Era final de tarde._

_- Amanda! Que saco! Presta atenção no que eu digo!_

_A aspirante a amazona continuava com a mesma desatenção de antes. __Aioros __falava uma, duas, três vezes e a jovem sequer ouvia. Isso fazia com que o cavaleiro ficasse extremamente irritado __com a futura esposa._

_Amanda era muito desatenta. Ela costumava perguntar mais de uma vez como se aplicava o golpe fazendo __Aioros __bufar. Ele terminava de explicar e ela já perguntava demonstrando que não havia escutado uma palavra sequer do que o mestre havia dito._

_A relação dos dois, apesar de todos os cavaleiros de ouro __duvidarem, era estritamente profissional. Ambos haviam feito um pacto. Seriam apenas mestre e discípula. Nada, além disso. Pelo menos até o treinamento acabar. Era uma tarefa árdua. Amanda sentia-se extremamente tentada a ir para cama com __Aioros. Ele era sensual, apesar de não se dar __conta ,__e muito carinhoso. O sonho de toda mulher._

_Aioros __também tinha problemas. Resistir aos encantos de Amanda era definitivamente uma tarefa difícil. Aquele jeito despreocupado e guloso dela era incrivelmente atraente. O cavaleiro de sagitário se perguntava até quando resistiria._

_À noite, a situação piorava. Ambos ficavam muito tentados em ir para cama um do outro. Nem que fosse para dormirem abraçados. Entretanto, eles sabiam que se isso acontecesse, era provável que não resistissem e acabassem fazendo amor quebrando, assim, as regras do __santuário. Não, eles não podiam desobedecer __Athena. Resistir aos encantos um do outro fazia parte do treinamento. Pelo menos era assim que ambos encaravam._

_Ao final de um ano, Amanda partiu para treinar sozinha. A jovem escolhera Creta como local de treinamento. __Aioros __ficou desconsolado.__Ele sabia que a ida de Amanda era algo necessário, mas ele tinha que admitir que __doía __muito vê-la partir e entendeu como a garota se sentira quando as amigas foram embora._

_Na noite anterior, antes da partida de Amanda, __Aioros __fez um jantar especial. Os rapazes haviam aparecido mais cedo para se despedirem da pupila de sagitário. O jantar foi romântico, à luz de velas. Amanda sentia-se cada vez mais apaixonada pelo cavaleiro e tinha certeza de que ele era o homem de sua vida.__A jovem também percebera que naquela noite, banhado pela luz das velas, __Aioros __estava mais atraente do que nunca. Talvez fosse o efeito do vinho. Ou talvez __Aioros __fosse daqueles homens que ficavam ainda mais bonitos à __medida que envelheciam. Fosse o que fosse a sagitariana estava muito tentada em levá-lo para cama._

_Aioros, por sua vez, estava nervoso. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer e estava se preparando para isso. Quando o jantar terminou, o cavaleiro levou agora sua ex-aluna para a varanda. O céu estava estrelado e a noite muito agradável. Ambos ficaram olhando o céu por um bom tempo até que __Aioros __disse:_

_- Amanda..._

_A garota voltou-se para o rapaz._

_- Sim?_

_- Eu te amo._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Eu também te amo._

_Aioros __suspirou._

_- Quero dizer que eu realmente te amo._

_Amanda abriu a boca para falar, mas foi impedida pelo gentil dedo de __Aioros_

_- Lembra-se do que eu havia lhe dito daquela vez? De que quando o treinamento acabasse eu iria fazê-la minha esposa?_

_O coração da jovem começou a acelerar. O jantar romântico, eles dois sozinhos debaixo daquele céu maravilhoso... Será que...?_

_- Nosso treinamento acabou. Não somos mais mestre e discípula..._

_As mãos da jovem suavam e ela tentava inutilmente secá-las no vestido.__Ela então viu __Aioros __retirar uma caixinha de veludo de dentro do bolso __da __calça. Amanda prendeu a respiração. O cavaleiro abriu a caixinha. Dentro dela, um lindo anel de ouro podia ser visto._

_- Você quer se casar comigo?_

_Com lágrimas nos olhos, Amanda disse "sim". __Aioros __então colocou delicadamente o anel no anelar direito de Amanda. Depois, com as mãos trêmulas, Amanda colocou o anel no dedo do rapaz. __Aioros __secou as lágrimas da noiva com os lábios trêmulos. Depois desceu até a boca da jovem e beijou-a suavemente. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam em mais de um ano. As lágrimas misturavam-se aos beijos. Os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo. Naquele instante, eles tiveram certeza de que havia valido a pena esperar.__A noite terminou com os dois abraçados, cobertos apenas pelo fino lençol de __Aioros._

_No dia seguinte, Amanda partiu para Creta. No ombro esquerdo, uma bolsa. No dedo direito, um anel de noivado reluzente. Nos lábios, um enorme sorriso._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Então quer dizer que vocês só se beijaram depois de um ano? – Helena falou com a mão no queixo – Acho isso muito difícil...

- É verdade! – Amanda exclamou ligeiramente corada.

- Eu também acho difícil... Resistir àquele deus grego... – Júlia comentou.

- Júlia! – Talitha exclamou chocada – Ele é seu cunhado!

- E meu noivo! – Amanda exclamou.

- Mas eu estou elogiando!

- Vocês não vão começar a brigar, né?! – Clara falou.

- Oh, cara! Eu estava com saudades disso! – Aaminah disse sorrindo enquanto observava a discussão das amigas.


	5. Ciúmes e Brigas

_**Capítulo V: Ciúmes e Brigas**_

A doce e meiga Talitha estava no Museu do Louvre e observava tudo com muito interesse. Ela adorava viajar. Entretida, nem percebeu alguém se aproximar.

- Um belo quadro, não?

A jovem virou-se para o dono da voz. Estreitou os olhos tentando reconhecer aquele homem. Tinha certeza de que já o vira antes. O rapaz, percebendo a dificuldade da moça em reconhecê-lo, riu e disse:

- Já nos encontramos antes. Na festa. Eu sou Graco Kafanos.

- Ah! – a jovem exclamou reconhecendo o rapaz – Agora eu me lembro de você!

O loiro sorriu e pegou delicadamente a pequena mão da jovem para beijá-la.

- Fico feliz que tenhamos nos reencontrado. – ele disse.

Talitha corou. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de tratamento.

- Gosta de arte, senhorita Ariel?

A morena olhou surpresa para Kafanos. Como ele sabia seu nome? Parecendo ler os pensamentos da moça, o jovem respondeu:

- Não há nada que eu não saiba. Especialmente em relação a uma moça tão bonita.

Talitha ficou desconfiada. Seria ele um inimigo?

- Não precisa olhar-me desse jeito – o rapaz riu – Eu não sou um psicopata ou algo do gênero. Apenas me interessei por você.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Você me pareceu tão bela e desprotegida naquela festa...

- Eu sei me cuidar. – Talitha respondeu. A cada segundo, ela ficava mais incomodada com a presença do jovem.

- Não duvido disso. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Que bom. – a moça disse um pouco rude. Era fato que Kafanos estava flertando deliberadamente com ela. Ele era bonito e atraente, mas algo nele a incomodava e ela não sabia dizer o que exatamente.

- Não precisa ser tão desconfiada! – ele exclamou rindo. Estava gostando cada vez mais daquela moça – Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia...

- Por favor?

Talitha então parou para analisar bem a situação. Aquele homem a incomodava, mas ele era a única pessoa que estava na festa e que ela reencontrara. Aquela era uma oportunidade de investigar e quem sabe encontrar algo útil. Antes de tudo ela era uma amazona e tinha uma missão a cumprir. Forçando um sorriso, a morena respondeu:

- Tudo bem. Eu almoço com você.

-

-

Carlo estava com Afrodite em um restaurante no centro de Paris. Enquanto o cavaleiro de peixes comia calmamente, o de câncer soltava um resmungo a cada três segundos.

- E então? Por que diabos você me chamou aqui?

- Será que eu não posso comer com meu amigo?

- Qual é! Você não me engana!

Afrodite sorriu.

- Quando pretende contar para ela o que aconteceu entre a gente?

Máscara da Morte não respondeu.

- Ela não é idiota. Suspeita de algo. Acha certo esconder isso dela?

- Não! – Máscara exclamou – É só que...

- Que você a ama e tem medo que ela o abandone por isso. – Afrodite completou o amigo.

- Eu odeio esse seu dom. – o outro resmungou irritado. O cavaleiro de peixes riu.

- Não é certo esconder isso dela – ele continuou.

- E se ele me rejeitar? Passar a me odiar? Eu não posso perdê-la, Gustav!

- Sshh! Aqui meu nome não é Gustav lembra? – o outro sussurrou – E ela não vai te odiar nem rejeitar. Ela te ama!

- Isso antes de partir. Isso quando eu disse que não voltaria a dormir com você e a esperaria.

- Você é humano.

- Ela também. Os humanos odeiam com muita facilidade, você sabe...

Afrodite sorriu tristemente para o companheiro. Sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo e em parte isso se devia a ele. Ele que o seduzira, mesmo sem querer. A verdade é que Gustav ainda amava Carlo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, meu amigo – o pisciano falou – Você só tem que ser sincero com a Talitha.

Máscara nada disse, apenas rolou os olhos e se serviu de uma taça de vinho. Evitando encarar o amigo, o italiano passou a olhar para a porta do restaurante que no instante seguinte se abriu fazendo o cavaleiro de ouro cuspir o vinho que bebia.

- Droga! Você me sujou! – Afrodite reclamou, mas Carlo não prestava atenção. Estava ocupado demais olhando para o casal que acabara de entrar.

Talitha vinha caminhando calmamente ao lado de um desconhecido que estava flertando com ela. Isso era visível e irritou profundamente o cavaleiro de câncer. A amazona sentou-se em uma mesa alguns metros da mesa em que Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se encontravam. Pareceu não notar a presença dos dois cavaleiros.

- Qual é o problema? – o cavaleiro de peixes perguntou olhando para onde seu companheiro parecia prestar imensa atenção – Oh! Aquela não é a Talitha?

O cavaleiro de câncer se limitou a dar um resmungo. Afrodite parecia preocupado.

- O quê vai fazer? – ele perguntou.

- Arrancá-la das mãos imundas daquele cara! – Máscara da Morte exclamou já se preparando para levantar. Afrodite o impediu.

- Isso! Vai lá dar vexame! Estraga o nosso disfarce e põe tudo a perder!

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – o outro perguntou com raiva.

- Fique na sua. Apenas observe.

- Ótimo! Agora você quer que eu observe um desconhecido dar em cima da _minha_ garota! – o cavaleiro exclamou frisando o pronome possessivo.

- E você quer o que? Dar um soco no cara? Se fizer isso será você a apanhar e eu garanto que não será do homem.

- Ótimo! Mas se ele tentar alguma coisa eu o mando para o inferno! – Máscara exclamou irritado cruzando os braços.

Enquanto isso, Talitha e Kafanos já haviam feito o pedido.

- Não sabia que você não comia carne. – o homem comentou.

- Ah... Foi um hábito que eu adquiri. – Talitha respondeu sem graça.

- Por quê? – o outro perguntou.

A morena pareceu um pouco incerta, mas depois respondeu.

- Passei um tempo na Índia.

Kafanos pareceu interessado.

- É mesmo? A trabalho? – ele perguntou.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – a jovem respondeu.

- Interessante... – o homem murmurou.

Talitha então achou que aquela seria uma boa oportunidade para investigar.

- E você? Com o que trabalha?

O homem fitou-a por um longo tempo até responder.

- Sou empresário.

- E a sua empresa é de que?

- Você é muito curiosa, hein?! – ele disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Talitha sorriu.

- Por acaso é uma coisa ilícita?

Kafanos riu.

- Não, não! Tenho uma empresa de importação! – ele exclamou divertido.

- Interessante... – foi a vez da jovem murmurar.

O homem sorriu. Estava cada vez mais atraído pela morena.

-

-

Já era noite quando Talitha chegou ao hotel. Havia passado o dia com Graco Kafanos. O homem a levara para conhecer a cidade e depois foram jantar no restaurante mais caro de Paris. A jovem havia se incomodado com tanto mimo, afinal, não estava acostumada com tudo aquilo. Entretanto, a companhia de Kafanos acabou se mostrando bastante agradável. Ele era divertido e sedutor e Talitha não pôde deixar de se sentir atraída por ele.

Ainda pensando no dia agradável que teve Talitha virou e entrou no corredor. Foi então que viu uma silhueta que a fez congelar. Encostado na porta do quarto da jovem, com os braços cruzados e a expressão irritada estava Máscara da Morte.

- Você demorou. – ele disse.

- Estava me esperando? Por quê? – ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Como foi o encontro? – a irritação era visível em sua voz.

Talitha arregalou os olhos.

- Você estava me vigiando? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não tenho culpa se vocês foram almoçar no mesmo restaurante que eu estava.

A morena inspirou profundamente. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

- E posso saber com quem estava no restaurante?

Máscara hesitou.

- Com Afrodite. – ele respondeu.

Talitha fechou a cara.

- Você almoça com Afrodite e eu não posso almoçar com um amigo? – ela perguntou em tom de desafia cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Ah! Agora ele é um amigo?!

- Por favor, Carlo. – a morena falou rolando os olhos.

Foi a vez de Máscara fechar a cara.

- O quê houve com o "meu amor"? – ele perguntou.

- Não comece. – ela o advertiu.

- Já comecei. Então agora você anda saindo com desconhecidos?! – ele a provocou.

- Pelo menos eu não estou dormindo com ele! – Talitha gritou.

O cavaleiro ficou sem reação.

- Eu sei muito bem que você acabou indo para a cama com Afrodite de novo! Eu não sou idiota, cavaleiro de ouro! – a amazona continuava gritando.

- Talitha... – o canceriano murmurou.

- Não prometa coisas que não pode cumprir! Eu já deveria saber que você jamais se controlaria! Eu deveria saber que jamais poderia competir com Afrodite! – mais gritos.

- Talitha, por favor, fale baixo... – o cavaleiro pedia preocupado.

- Você me iludiu! Me fez ficar apaixonada por você, me prometeu o mundo e depois correu para a cama de Afrodite assim que eu parti!

- Não foi bem isso...

- Foi isso sim!

- Talitha, eu...

- Você acha que tem algum direito depois disso tudo? Acha?

- Talitha, por favor, pare de gritar...

- Pois eu vou continuar gritando assim como vou continuar saindo com quem eu quiser e dane-se você, cavaleiro de ouro!

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – uma voz vinda de um dos quartos perguntou.

- Ótimo! – Máscara exclamou irritado – Agora você acordou o hotel todo!

- Dane-se! – a morena berrou. Estava completamente transtornada.

Naquele instante, Máscara da Morte sentiu medo. Medo da mulher que estava à sua frente. Ela era pequena, mas emanava uma raiva assustadora. Irritada, a jovem se aproximou do rapaz e, puxando-o pelo braço com força, tirou-o de seu caminho para que pudesse abrir a porta. Instantes depois ela já havia entrado enquanto o cavaleiro de ouro olhava para a porta com cara de bobo.

- Hei, você! – um senhor que acabava de sair de um dos quartos chamou – Que gritaria toda foi essa?

- Deve ter sido a televisão de um dos quartos. – Máscara da Morte respondeu enquanto ia embora com a sensação de ter perdido Talitha dentro dele.


	6. Volta

_**Capítulo VI : Volta**_

Olhava as nuvens passarem rapidamente . Suspirou. Estava profundamente magoada com Máscara da Morte. Ele era grosso, insensível e possessivo. Como pudera se apaixonar por um homem daqueles? Sentiu então uma mão se entrelaçar à sua. Virou-se e se deparou com Aaminah que sorria amavelmente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amiga. - a loira disse.

A morena retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mão da amiga. Aaminah estava sofrendo tanto quanto ela. Sabia que a amiga era profundamente apaixonada por Kamus assim como ela era por Carlo e também sabia que aquela era uma relação fadada ao fracasso assim como a dela com o cavaleiro de câncer. Aaminah a compreendia e Talitha sentia-se feliz por isso.

Amanda olhava a cena entre as duas amigas com um sorriso nos lábios que não passou desapercebido por Aioros.

- O quê foi, meu amor? - ele perguntou.

- Hum? Não foi nada...

- Seu sorriso é lindo, sabia?

- Prefiro o seu... - a jovem falou dando um selinho no noivo.

Helena, que estava sentada atrás do casal apaixonado revirou os olhos. Não suportava aquela melação. Milo, que estava ao seu lado, resolveu provocar a moça.

- O quê foi? Invejinha? Posso dar um jeito nisso... - ele disse se aproximando.

- Nem ouse, escorpião! Saia de perto! - a grega exclamou irritada.

- Ora, vamos! Eu sei que você está doidinha por um beijo! Ainda mais se for meu...

- Mais uma gracinha dessas e você voa desse avião, está ouvindo?! - Helena disse ameaçadoramente.

- Sem-graça... - o cavaleiro resmungou.

O resto da viagem seguiu tranqüila, exceto pelas discussões ocasionais de Milo e Helena.

-

-

Já era noite quando eles chegaram ao santuário. Imediatamente se dirigiram para o templo de Athena onde a deusa os aguardava. Estavam cansados e só queriam dormir, mas ainda tinham assuntos pendentes a tratar. Ao chegarem ao local, um guarda os introduziu à sala na qual Saori os esperava.

- Sejam bem-vindos. - ela disse com um sorriso meigo.

Amazonas e cavaleiros fizeram uma reverência.

- Sei que devem estar frustrados por eu chamá-los de volta. - a deusa continuou.

- Qual o motivo dessa solicitação, Athena? - Aioria perguntou.

Saori suspirou.

- Não avançamos muito com as investigações. Por isso, decidi que seria melhor trazer vocês para protegerem o santuário.

Os cavaleiros e as amazonas sentiram certa desconfiança com a declaração da mulher.

- Isso quer dizer que vamos ser atacados? - perguntou Júlia.

Athena deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não disse isso. Apenas achei que, como as investigações não estavam tendo resultado satisfatório, vocês deveriam retornar e proteger meu santuário que é a tarefa principal de vocês. Apenas por desencargo de consciência por assim dizer. Além do mais, aqui vocês poderão voltar a treinar.

- Certo... - Júlia disse ainda desconfiada.

- Ficarão protegendo o meu santuário e treinando até segunda ordem. - Saori falou – Mais alguma pergunta?

Talitha levantou a mão.

- Onde... Onde vamos morar agora? - ela perguntou levemente corada lembrando-se que quando viveu no santuário, havia morado boa parte do tempo com Máscara da Morte.

- No acampamento das amazonas. - Athena respondeu – Mais alguma pergunta?

Foi a vez de Aioros levantar a mão.

- Amanda pode morar comigo, deusa Athena? - ele perguntou muito corado fazendo os cavaleiros e amazonas darem risinhos.

- Não vejo objeção. - ela respondeu tentando segurar o riso.

- Aí, garanhão! - Milo exclamou.

- Pare com isso, seu retardado. - Helena ralhou.

- Você pode morar comigo se quiser, Heleninha. - o escorpião provocou.

- Nem morta, idiota! - a grega exclamou zangada e levemente corada fazendo todos, inclusive Saori, rirem.

- Sinto cheiro de romance no ar... - Aaminah brincou.

- Pare com isso, Aaminah! - Helena exclamou ainda mais vermelha.

- Não diga isso, Aaminah querida! Eu jamais te trairia. - Milo disse chegando perto da loira fazendo Kamus fechar a cara.

- Parece que o cavaleiro de escorpião tem uma quedinha por loiras. - Júlia disse rindo.

- Muito bem. Já chega. As amazonas solteiras podem ir para o acampamento e aquelas comprometidas podem ficar na casa de seus... hum... companheiros. Estão dispensados. - Saori disse.

Os guerreiros então se retiraram do templo da deusa.

- Até que Athena é bem liberal, hein?! - Talitha comentou com Clara.

- Pois é...

- Então, Helena. Vai morar comigo? E você Aaminah, querida? - Milo perguntou olhando de rabo de olho para Kamus que estava próximo. O cavaleiro de aquário estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Se manca, escorpião! - as duas loiras exclamaram juntas arrancando gargalhadas dos que estavam em volta.

Assim, Talitha, Aaminah, Helena e Clara rumaram para o acampamento das amazonas enquanto Amanda e Júlia se dirigiam para a casa de sagitário e leão respectivamente. Ao chegarem ao acampamento, Shina as esperava.

- Sejam bem-vindas de volta! Agora sim são verdadeiras amazonas! - ela exclamou e as garotas notaram certo contentamento em sua voz.

- É bom estar de volta. - Clara disse sorrindo.

- Athena pediu para que eu as recepcionasse. Vocês preferem morar sozinhas ou juntas? - a amazona de cobra perguntou.

As garotas se entreolharam. Foi Aaminah quem disse:

- O quê você acha?

Shina deu um risinho discreto.

- Certo. Como as casas não são muito grandes, então apenas duas ficarão juntas, mas não se preocupem. Uma casa será de frente para a outra.

As meninas se deram por satisfeitas e seguiram a amazona. Talitha e Aaminah ficariam em uma casa enquanto Clara e Helena em outra.

- Que lugarzinho horroroso! Fala sério! Athena podia dar uma casinha melhor pra gente morar, hein! - Aaminah exclamou assim que entrou.

- Eu acho boa... - Talitha comentou.

- Os templos dos cavaleiros dão de dez a zero nisso aqui. Ai, por que eu não aceitei o convite do Milo?!

- Aaminah! - Talitha exclamou chocada.

- Calma! É brincadeirinha...

Enquanto isso, Helena e Clara estudavam a nova moradia.

- Não é de todo ruim... - a grega disse pensativa.

- Parece a casa que eu morava com mestre Dohko. - Clara falou com certa nostalgia.

- Hum... Eu senti um certo carinho nessa frase? - Helena resolveu provocar a amiga.

- Do que está falando? - Clara perguntou um pouco corada.

- Ora, não negue! Vai me dizer que não aconteceu nada entre vocês?

- É-É claro que não! - a outra respondeu muito sem-graça.

- Eu sei que siiimmm...

- Pare com isso, Helena! Isso não é brincadeira que se faça!

- Por que está tão vermelha, Clarinha?

- Por nada! E agora chega! Eu vou dormir! - a garota disse indo embora.

Helena gargalhou. Era tão divertido provocar as amigas... Caminhou ainda rindo para o quarto. Trocou-se e deitou na cama fitando o teto. Foi então que começou a pensar nas amigas e em suas respectivas relações. Exceto por Amanda e Júlia, todas as outras tinham problemas de relacionamento. Perguntava-se se valia a pena sofrer daquele jeito por amor. Ela via a dor das amigas e tinha medo de se apaixonar. Não queria aquilo para ela também. Por isso, se protegia com uma armadura de agressividade que espantava os homens. Se eles tivessem medo e não se aproximassem, então ela não se apaixonaria e não sofreria. Era a lógica dela. Entretanto... Entretanto, ela tinha curiosidade. Queria saber como era se apaixonar de verdade. Queria saber como era aquela sensação de extrema felicidade quando era beijada que Amanda mencionara tantas vezes. Queria saber como se sentiria quando visse o brilho nos olhos de um homem, brilho esse causado por ela. Ao mesmo tempo que queria se apaixonar, também não queria. Tinha medo e por isso se guardava. Não, não se apaixonaria. Nenhum homem a faria sofrer como estavam sofrendo suas amigas. Jamais. E foi com esse pensamento que Helena adormeceu.


	7. Revanche-parte 1

**Capítulo VII: Revanche – Parte 1**

* * *

A brisa fresca entrava pela janela, espalhando levemente a singela poeira do chão de madeira. Em posição fetal, Helena dormia pacificamente. A passos leves, Clara entrou no quarto.

- Helena... – a brasileira sussurrou.

Não obtendo resposta, a jovem chamou de novo o nome da amiga. Mais uma vez sem êxito. Irritada, Clara inflou os pulmões e gritou:

- Helenaaaaaaa!

A loira acordou assustada, caindo no chão com força.

- Mas que caralho! – bradou Helena irritada – Que ideia é essa de me acordar gritando?

- Bom, eu te chamei suavemente, mas você não despertou. – Clara se justificou.

- E aí a melhor ideia que você teve foi berrar igual a uma louca a essa hora da manhã?

A outra deu de ombros e disse:

- Está na hora do treino.

Helena se levantou, esfregou o bumbum e olhou descrente para a amiga.

- Treino? Nós já não treinamos o suficiente para uma vida?

- Bom, nós escolhemos um estilo de vida em que treinaremos para sempre, não é? – Clara respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

- Que seja. – a loira disse suspirando. Depois de dois anos de intenso treinamento, a grega esperava não ter que se exercitar por um bom tempo. Entretanto, não estava nem a vinte e quatro horas no santuário e já deveria voltar com a rotina de treinamentos.

- Não fique assim. – a outra tentou consolar a amiga.

- Qual é, Clarita! Você também deve estar de saco cheio dessa história de treinamento!

- Estou – a morena concordou – Mas tem uma vantagem.

- Que seria...?

- Está na hora da nossa revanche! – ela exclamou com um sorriso sádico.

* * *

Apesar de cedo, o sol já estava forte. Júlia calculou que seria um dia bem quente. Cavaleiros de ouro e amazonas de diamante chegavam pouco a pouco à arena de treinamento. Agora, só faltavam Clara e Helena.

- Aposto cinco pratas que Helena dormiu até mais tarde. – Júlia disse.

- E por que eu iria apostar algo óbvio? É claro que a loira aguada ficou dormindo. – Amanda respondeu.

- Credo! Hoje está muito quente! – exclamou Aaminah se abanando – E olha que eu sou do Marrocos!

Talitha era a única que não falava nada. Olhava duramente na direção de Máscara da Morte, que se encontrava em um canto com Afrodite e Aldebaran. O italiano percebia os olhares da síria e retribuía encarando-a desdenhosamente. Não queria demonstrar intimidação apesar de, no fundo, estar com medo da garota. A jovem havia demonstrado ser assustadora quando estava zangada. Havia provado isso quando gritara com ele no corredor do hotel. A verdade era que o canceriano preferia lutar com um exército a ter que lidar com uma Talitha fora de si. Como alguém tão pequeno podia ser tão assustador?

Afrodite observava a troca de olhares de Carlo e Talitha com pesar. Sentia-se culpado pela situação em que o casal se encontrava. Ele não havia agido de maneira proposital. De forma alguma. Gostava da garota, respeitava-a, mas a relação que ele tinha com o cavaleiro de ouro de câncer era complicada. Desde que se conheceram, os dois guerreiros viviam nesse relacionamento sexual quase destrutivo. Esforçavam-se para manter a camaradagem. No entanto, sempre acabavam cedendo ao impulso primitivo.

Quando Talitha partiu, Máscara da Morte ficou arrasado. Afrodite nunca tinha visto o amigo tão triste. Era um choque vê-lo tão infeliz, principalmente porque Máscara da Morte sempre foi...bem, Máscara da Morte: o cavaleiro de ouro mais sanguinário e sádico do santuário. Observá-lo tão miserável era extremamente doloroso. Gustav nunca pensou que Carlo gostasse tão intensamente de Talitha. Especialmente pelo fato de que a jovem não fazia o estilo do italiano. Máscara era bissexual, isso todos sabiam. Apesar do caso que tinha com o amigo, Afrodite sabia que o rapaz gostava mais das mulheres, por assim dizer. O canceriano já havia se envolvido com várias mulheres do santuário, desde servas à amazonas. Todas com a mesma personalidade: geniosas e racionais. Como Shina era. No entanto, Talitha era diferente. A menina era emotiva e generosa. Era doce e parecia sempre precisar de proteção. Tinha a aparência frágil. Era o tipo de pessoa que Carlo detestava. Estranhamente ele se apaixonou por ela.

E Gustav se apaixonou por Carlo. Sim, no começo era apenas sexo. Tudo havia começado com um joguinho imbecil em que ambos queriam testar suas habilidades de seduzir o outro. Contudo, após o interesse repentino de Mask em Talitha, Afrodite acabou se apaixonando pelo italiano. Ou pelo menos assim supunha. De fato, o cavaleiro de peixes ainda não entendia muito bem toda aquela dinâmica e nem estava convicto de que estava apaixonado pelo cavaleiro de câncer. Às vezes, o rapaz se perguntava se a paixão que pensava sentir na verdade não era um sentimento de possessão. Pois apenas depois que Carlo se apaixonou pela garota e o esqueceu é que Afrodite passou a genuinamente se interessar pelo italiano.

Foi com esses pensamentos em mente que o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes viu Helena e Clara chegarem. A grega aparentava estar ainda com muito sono. Já a brasileira parecia serena até encarar Shura. Gustav ainda não entendia muito bem o que se passava entre Clara e o cavaleiro de capricórnio uma vez que este namorava Shina. Era visível o desconforto da garota sempre que estava perto espanhol. Afrodite suspeitava que a brasileira era apaixonada por Shura, mas não tinha muita certeza sobre os sentimentos do rapaz em relação à antiga pupila de Dohko. O capricórnio parecia ter uma relação estável com Shina. Contudo, era fato que possuía certo interesse em Clara. Por menor que fosse.

- Já era hora! – Júlia exclamou quando as duas amigas se aproximaram.

- Helena dormiu até mais tarde. – Clara justificou apontando para amiga. Queria ocupar a mente e esquecer por alguns instantes que Shura estava a poucos metros dela.

- Hey! – protestou Helena.

- Bom, vamos começar a treinar logo. Quanto mais cedo terminarmos, mais cedo eu almoço. – Amanda comentou.

- Bom-dia, belas senhoras! – Milo cumprimentou se aproximando – Vieram ver o nosso treinamento?

- Oi? Como assim? – perguntou Aaminah.

- Bom, vocês sabem... – o escorpião começou ajeitando o cabelo – Um bando de homens lindos e poderosos treinando. Por que vocês não sentam na arquibancada e nos observam? Podem aprender uma coisa ou duas...

- E por que você não fecha esse valão que chama de boca? – Júlia perguntou arrancando risadas das amigas.

- Credo! Que grosseria! – Milo exclamou fingindo indignação – Só porque vai ser a futura senhora Leão acha que pode ser mal-educada com os outros?

- Como você sabe?

- Está brincando? Foi só o que eu ouvi durante esses dois anos. Aioria não parava de falar que tinha pedido você em casamento antes de vocês partirem, que você aceitou, que ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo e blá blá blá. – o outro respondeu rolando os olhos.

Júlia sorriu. Admitia que antes estava um pouco insegura em relação àquela história. Ela e Aioria ainda não haviam conversado sobre o noivado desde que se reencontraram e a brasileira se perguntava se o leonino não havia se esquecido do casamento.

- Foram os piores dois anos da minha vida. – Milo continuou a tagarelar – Vocês deixaram esse santuário imerso em uma bela confusão quando foram embora. Aioria não calava a boca falando dessa chatice de noivado. Como se não bastasse, ainda tinha Aioros que ficava pra cima e pra baixo fazendo-se de mestre responsável, mas que estava evidente que queria mais era traçar a aluna. Um falso moralismo do cacete.

- Hey! – Amanda protestou.

- Ainda tinha Mask que parecia um retardado. Ficava lá todo apático e só interagia mais com o Dite mesmo.

Essa declaração fez Talitha fechar a cara. Mesmo depois de Afrodite ter jurado por Athena, o cavaleiro de ouro ainda seduzira Máscara da Morte.

- E pra completar, o Kamus ficou mais insuportável do que nunca. E eu achava que isso era impossível! – exclamou o grego.

Todas riram exceto Aaminah.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Aldebaran perguntou se aproximando. Os outros cavaleiros vinham logo atrás.

- Nada não, Deba. – Júlia respondeu.

- Então? Como faremos para treinar? – Talitha perguntou.

- Bom, vocês podem treinar primeiro e depois nós treinamos. Ou vice-versa. – Shaka sugeriu.

- Sempre buscando o equilíbrio, não é mesmo, Shaka? – os cavaleiros e as amazonas ouviram a voz de Saga.

O geminiano aproximou-se do grupo. Vestia o manto branco característico de grande-mestre e olhava as meninas com satisfação. Avaliou uma a uma até chegar a Aaminah. Sorriu abertamente para a marroquina fato que incomodou levemente o francês Kamus. Todos curvaram-se educadamente para Saga exceto Milo.

- Fala aí, Saguita! O que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar mandando e desmandando no santuário ou coisa parecida?

- Educado como sempre, escorpião. – o geminiano comentou ligeiramente irritado. Apesar de ocupar uma posição de prestígio, parecia que ele nunca iria ganhar o respeito do cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião.

- Com todo o respeito, grande-mestre, mas o que o traz à arena? – Mú perguntou um pouco mais educado, mas igualmente curioso.

- Resolvi assistir ao primeiro treino das meninas. – o outro respondeu.

As garotas sorriram orgulhosas especialmente Aaminah.

- Então é melhor as garotas treinarem primeiro. – Shaka observou.

Clara percebeu que essa era a oportunidade que esperava. Deu um passo a frente e pediu a palavra.

- Grande- mestre, eu tenho uma sugestão. – ela disse.

- Pois não, Clara.

- Por que ao invés de treinarmos separadamente, nós todos não treinamos juntos?

- Não vai ficar um pouco confuso, Clara? – Dohko perguntou.

- Não se treinarmos dois de cada vez. – a outra respondeu.

- Como assim?- foi a vez de Mú questionar.

- Que tal fazermos um mini-torneio? Amazonas contra cavaleiros? – a brasileira sugeriu.

- Não pode estar falando sério! Vocês seriam massacradas! – Milo exclamou.

- Com medo, escorpião? – Helena provocou.

- De você, sua mulher-macho? Nunca! – o grego rebateu.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – Shaka comentou – O que acha, grande-mestre?

Saga pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Em seguida, sorriu e respondeu:

- Acho uma excelente sugestão. Assim ficará mais fácil avaliar o quanto vocês, garotas, evoluíram.

- Irmão, você perdeu o juízo?- Kanon perguntou. Não estava muito convicto se aquilo daria certo. Confiava no treinamento que havia aplicado em Júlia e sabia que a jovem estava muito mais poderosa desde a última vez que se viram. Entretanto, partilhava da opinião de Milo. Os cavaleiros de ouro treinavam há anos. Iriam massacrar as recém-amazonas de diamante.

- Faremos o mini-torneio. – Saga disse por fim.

- Eu tenho mais uma sugestão, grande-mestre. – Clara falou.

- Pois não, Clara. Pode falar.

A jovem pigarreou e expôs:

- Não acho que seria justo se nós lutássemos com nossos mestres. Um sabe o estilo de luta do outro, afinal, passamos um ano inteiro lutando um contra o outro.

- Acho que sei aonde você quer chegar. – o geminiano comentou.

- Sim. Por isso eu sugiro que nós lutemos contra os outros cavaleiros.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. – Saga concordou.

- Ela está fazendo o que eu acho que ela está fazendo? – Helena cochichou para Amanda que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Muito bem. Então daremos início às lutas. – o grande-mestre anunciou – E a primeira dupla a se enfrentar será Aaminah e Kamus.

- O quê?! – os dois gritaram juntos.

- Isso mesmo. Aaminah e Kamus, vão para o centro da arena. O resto se dirija à arquibancada. – Saga ordenou. A verdade era que o geminiano estava ansioso por ver a ex-pupila em ação. E oponente melhor não havia se não Kamus de Aquário, um dos guerreiros mais poderosos do santuário.

- Você é uma pessoa muito maligna! – Helena exclamou para Clara quando se sentaram na arquibancada.

- Eu sei! – a outra disse orgulhosa.

- Cara, isso vai ser bom! – Júlia bradou excitada.

Estava na hora da revanche.


End file.
